


Death is a Lonely Fellow

by orphan_account



Series: Reaper!Ryan Freewood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, death!ryan, its a rom com!, killer!gavin, reaper au, reaper!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being a complete nuisance to the Reaper, Gavin has finally gotten Ryan to go on a date with him, where he learns more about what exactly Ryan is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is a Lonely Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> y'all wanted a part two, and now it's become a big thing! ahh!

"You know I'm invisible, right? People are gonna think you're crazy."   
  
Ryan and Gavin were sitting together in a small cafe, the human of the two sipping coffee. "Come now, Ryan. We both know that I am." He teased, and it was true; he'd basically gone on a quiet murder spree to see more of the Reaper, completely disregarding any possible consequences.  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Ryan muttered under his breath and Gavin only smirked.  
  
"So... Mind if I ask about your job?" Gavin flicked a bit of tea in Ryan's direction, amused when it actually hit its target. "So you're not permeable."  
  
"No, I'm not. Don't do that again." Ryan groused, wiping his face with his shirt. "I guess it doesn't matter if you ask me things, honestly."  
  
"Fantastic! I've been wondering what you put in that little vial."  
  
"Souls." Ryan whispered in a spooky voice, annoyed when Gavin grinned wider at this.  
  
"Oh? Interesting. Why are they of different colours?"  
  
"It shows me whether they were good, neutral, or evil, which then helps me decide which sector they belong to. Of course, then the groups are broken down on a basis of how good, neutral, and evil they really were. It takes a while to learn all the colors and sectors." He waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Wow." Gavin leaned in, purring seductively. "What colour is my soul, Ryan?" The Reaper cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, I can't tell until I've distracted it, but I'd say you're a shade of brown. Maybe mahogany or something."   
  
"Why mahogany?"  
  
"Because you're evil psycho." Ryan deduced, smirking at the indignant noise that left the Brit, drawing the attention of several confused customers.  
  
"I'm not evil psycho! I'd say more of a neutral psycho at the least." Gavin defended, his brow furrowing at Ryan's skeptical look. "I did it for love!"  
  
"You did it for an infatuation." Ryan chuckled. "An infatuation with Death. What an odd cliche."   
  
"I like to think of it as a personification gone wrong. A bit of an oxymoron, if you word it correctly."  
  
"You're just a moron." Ryan teased and Gavin whined his name playfully.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" A waitress approached Gavin nervously, each step closer hesitant.  
  
"Oh yes, we're fine." Gavin smiled back, tilting his head to the side at Ryan's exasperated look. "Oh! I mean, I'm fine. Yes."   
  
"Is there anything I can ge-" The waitress stepped closer to the table, brushing Ryan, and fell over immediately.  
  
Gavin's eyes widened as he stared at Ryan, their shocked expressions shared for a moment as several people rushed over to tend to the fallen woman in a panic. "We should go." Ryan stated plainly.  
  
Gavin cleared his throat. "Cheque, please?"  
  
He'd paid the bill quickly while Ryan did his job and they'd left before the ambulance even arrived to take away the corpse. There was a beat of silence, then Gavin's lips were wobbling, then the younger man burst into laughter, clutching at his chest as he gasped for air. Ryan was shocked for a moment before he too was chuckling, a vial of pastel green soul attached to his hip.  
  
"Oh my LORD, Ryan, that was a riot!" Gavin squealed, still giggling, and Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gavin, you are incredibly peculiar. The fact that she just died doesn't even bother you?"  
  
"Nah, course not! How'd that even happen?" He questioned, his eyes raking over Ryan as if he expected to see a hidden weapon.  
  
"Um, I'm Death? My touch kills people, idiot." He wiggled his fingers teasingly at the Brit to accentuate his point, but Gavin had stopped walking.  
  
"It does?" His face was pensive as he mulled over the new information.  
  
"Of course. How the Hell do you not know this?" Ryan planted his hands on his hips, fixing the younger man with a skeptical look. Gavin looked up at him, grinning like a mischievous child.  
  
"Well, let's test it on me, then." He pounced, not giving Ryan any time to react past his yell of 'Gavin, no!', and connected their lips. The Reaper tensed in his grasp as Gavin kissed him gently before pulling back, a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Aww, you do care." He teased, but Ryan's face was stony. "You're more of a softy than I tho-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ryan lunged forward, kissing him again but more fervently, his tongue urgent as it licked at Gavin's lips. The Brit scrambled to wrap his arms around Ryan's neck, tugging on his hair as the Reaper took his lower lip in his teeth, pulling on it in a not-too-gentle way.  
  
Gavin was bent backward at an uncomfortable angle but he didn't complain, moaning into Ryan's mouth as the older man's lips moved expertly against him, his teeth biting all the right places, and his tongue flicking out to taste the other's. Damn, it felt right, like Gavin couldn't believe he hadn't been doing it all of his life, like his lips had been lacking the nourishment they needed to flourish until that very moment. After several breathless moments, Ryan finally pulled back, his blue eyes darkened slightly.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Ryan. That was mental. Gavin panted, clutching at Ryan's shirt for support.  
  
"I haven't kissed anyone in so many years. I didn't think I could be touched anymore." Ryan's voice was more somber than Gavin had ever heard it, and something about the underlying emotion in the statement made the human's heart hurt. Gavin looked up at him, smiling softly.  
  
"Well, I definitely volunteer." He said, backing off, but Ryan held him there.  
  
"Wait. Can you just... let's just touch for a moment." Ryan hugged Gavin into a warm embrace and the Brit took in a deep, content breath, nuzzling the Reaper's neck. "So many years..." He heard Ryan mutter, mostly to himself, and didn't reply, choosing instead to grip him tighter.  
  
"Why can you touch me?" Ryan whispered into his ear, and it almost sounded pleading.  
  
"I... I don't know." Gavin admitted, placing a chaste kiss to the older man's shoulder. "Is that bad?"  
  
"No!" Gavin felt himself be squeezed against Ryan's chest and giggled. "No... I just don't understand. You're seriously something else."  
  
"Maybe this is something special, Ryan." He maneuvered so he could look into blue eyes, surprised to find them wet, though he didn't remark on it. "I mean, I can see you and touch you, and I definitely feel emotional attraction towards you. Don't you?"  
  
It was kind of hard for Ryan to deny it when his arms were full of the Brit and he sighed, resigning to it. "I suppose I do. Of all the people that could be able to do this, of course I'd get the crazed killer."   
  
"Firstly, I did it for love. We've been over this. Secondly, you're Death! Shouldn't you be happy I'm giving you more dead people?" He teased and Ryan made a face.  
  
"No! Y'know what? Fuck it, I'm showing you the shit I have to go through once you fucking kill someone. Hold on, motherfucker." There was a second of Gavin laughing until all the breath was swept from his lungs and he was suffocating in utter darkness, a weight so unbearable he was sure his ribs would crack under the pressure slamming down on him.  
  
And then it was gone, and he was blinking at the sudden light. He sucked in air greedily, the free hand not holding Ryan's clutching at his chest.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Did we just apparate?" He asked, almost laughing at the confused look on Ryan's face.  
  
"Appa-what?"  
  
"Nevermind. Where are we?" Gavin could finally see clearly and he surveyed the light grey hallway that seemed to stretch on for eternity, hundreds of doors lining either side of the wall. They were in an open area leading into the corridor, standing beside an empty receptionist's desk.  
  
"I guess it's like a transferring area. I take the souls here and drop them off at the right door where a Reaper is waiting to release them properly into whatever eternity they've been assigned. By the way, don't let go of my hand."  
  
"Why? What will happen?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." He paused before mumbling. "Or you could disintegrate into dust. I actually don't know." He grinned sheepishly as the Brit's grip tightened, a pout on his tanned face. "Hey, Geoff!" Ryan called and Gavin followed Ryan's gaze to the empty booth, frowning. "Yeah, it's the guy I've been talking about.... Haha, yeah, I guess he is." Ryan's face flushed, but Gavin was staring at him as if HE were the crazy one.  
  
"Who the Hell are you talking to?"  
  
Now it was Ryan's turn to look confused as he pointed at the still-empty space. "Geoff." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ryan, there's nobody there."  
  
"Well, that's interesting." Ryan's eyebrows rose and he snickered at the look of questioning annoyance the Brit gave him. "Do you see anyone else in this room?" Gavin shook his head. "Hmmm. I guess that means I'm the only Reaper you can see. Stay close. Their touch may kill you." Gavin stepped towards Ryan, frowning.  
  
"Well thanks for bringing me to such a bloody dangerous place! How many are in here right now?" He squinted, as if that would help.  
  
"About fifteen. Most of 'em are going in and out of rooms, though. Oh fuck you, Geoff!" The last bit was directed at the invisible man, Ryan glaring at nothing. "We are not!"  
  
"What's he saying?" Gavin really hated being out of the loop.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"Okay, okay, jeeze. He's saying since you and I can touch that we're going to fuck."   
  
"Wait, we're not going to do that?" Gavin grinned at Ryan's embarrassed face.  
  
"I will let go of your hand with no hesitation." He warned and Gavin shut up. "Good, now for the reason we're here. After I spend time dumping your fucking corpses far, far away from Texas and into international waters where they'll never be found, I have to come back here with the souls. The thing is, most of the souls you've given me are bad. Do you know where the doors for bad souls are? All the way at the end of this fucking hallway. However, this waitress here?" He removed the vial, it's spring green liquid swirling calmly inside. "She's good, so she's right up here in Sector A-fifteen." He walked in relative silence, occasionally greeting people Gavin couldn't see or gently leading the younger away from possible death with a slight tug. "You see, I handle murders within my designated area, which is why I always got stuck with your dumb ass. Aaaand here we are." The door looked exactly the same as every other one, and Gavin gave Ryan a skeptical look.  
  
Ryan pushed it open without hesitation, yanking Gavin behind him and into a small, empty room, the air slightly hazy and tinted green. Ryan unhitched his vial with some difficulty, considering he was forced to use one hand, and handed it over to what Gavin assumed was another Reaper, considering the container was floating in front of him.  
  
"From here, the Reaper in charge of this room releases the soul into the world they deserve. Jack here takes care of Sector A, sections eleven through eighteen." Gavin watched in amazement as the vial was unscrewed, the liquid floating out like an odd gas and mixing in with the air.  
  
"Oh, ew! Are the souls touching me?" Gavin's eyes darted around the greenish room and Ryan chuckled.  
  
"Yes and no. Technically the soul matter is here, but in their reality they are a whole person, living however they want. People in this sector get to pick their own pseudo-lives."  
  
"How come I can't see what mine would be like?"  
  
"Well, you're not dead. And you wouldn't go here anyways, Mr. Murder-Happy."  
  
"I feel as if I should be offended." Ryan kissed his teeth at the Brit.  
  
"I agree, Jack." He laughed aloud and Gavin put his free hand on his hip.  
  
"I don't like this whole 'being out of the loop' thing! I get that I've caused you a lot of work. Now can we please go?" He whined and Ryan cocked an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Fine, I'll do the paperwork later. Where do you want me to drop you off?"  
  
"Drop me off? Oh no, no no. We're going back to my apartment. Both of us." Ryan flashed a quizzical look, relaxing when Gavin gave his hand a firm squeeze.  
  
"Gavin Free, if you think I'm going to sleep with you on the first date, you're sorely mistaken."  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, grinning. "I've got something much more important in mind. Pop Culture Education one-oh-one. Starting with Harry Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are severely appreciated!


End file.
